VG School Information
by Axmak Moonglow
Summary: This is the info on my upcoming stories VG School......This is just the information on my characters and places.please review and tell me weather to keep going.


VG School Information

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY, MARIO, WORLD OF WARCRAFT OR ANY OTHER VIDEO GAME SERIES MENTIONED HERE THIS IS PURE FANFICTION

VG School Information

Nexus: An alternate dimension where all video gaming characters are real and alive. Contains the planets Gaia (FFVII), Plit (Mario's planet) Hyrule, Corneria and the Lylat system, and many more gaming planets. The video game characters are oblivious to the fact that they are video games. They play games of normal humans as their video games.

VG School: A boarding high school where all video game characters are required to go. They learn all sorts of classes like; Fight class, Gunner class, anti-zombie class ETC.

(IMPORTANT the characters here have my own original ideas for their past and is not canon in any way)

Chocolate Bar: A bar that Tifa and Cloud own that makes various milk and chocolate drinks/food. There is a choice between eating cafeteria food and Chocolate Bar food at lunch and dinner. The cafeteria has free food but the Chocolate Bar has good food. The band Projekt 17 plays there every Thursday night.

White Mages: A sexist group brought on by the need to conquer men. They stop at nothing to get the men that they desire.

BLITZ: A fusion of the Nexian Street Gang Hurricane and the Azerothian Guild known as the Defias. They will stop at nothing to annihilate all Nexus High students and the school itself.

**Cloud Strife:** VG School Freshman and Co-Owner of the Chocolate Bar. He is also the Guitarist/Singer of Projekt 17. Cloud is the best male fist-fighter in the Nexus and second only to Tifa for the whole dimension. Cloud also has a studio hidden somewhere in his room which only he and Tifa have any idea where it is, he requires visitors to wear a blindfold into it.

Age: 16

Classes: Fencing, Sword fighting, Fighting, Science 2, Magic usage 101, and is a student in the Nexus City School of bartending for about one hour a day.

Likes: Guitars, Heavy riffs, tending to the Chocolate Bar, practicing his guitar, and training with Zack.

Dislikes/Hates: Zombies, Anything evil, Nightmare (Soul Caliber), and Leon Kennedy (For no apparent reason whatsoever)

**Pensuke Naxia: **Related to the creators of the whole realm of the Nexus. Older than he appears. He keeps the look of a 15 year old while he time traveled from 200 AC (After Creation) to the year 2200 AC. He has a super hero alter ego called the Nexus Prince. He plays rhythm guitar in their band Projekt 17. Best magic user in the Nexus and possibly the whole dimensional realm.

Age: 2015

Classes: Sword Fighting, Zombie fighting, Magic usage 101, and Extreme combat class.

Likes: Guitar solos, destroyed villains, magic usage, material, and flying

Dislikes/hates: Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Redeads, Evil kings, and Underground places

**Tifa Lockheart: **Owner/Lead bartender in the Chocolate Bar. Best fist fighter in the whole dimensional realm. Taught cloud how to fist fight and also Cloud taught her how to make a Cloud 9 specialty Chocolate Bar drink. Tifa is Cloud's Girlfriend (Yes I am a huge CloTi fan laugh if you want).

Age: 15

Classes: Fighting, Magic Usage 101, shooting range, Extreme Combat Class, and teaches the fist fighting style to students for extra credit.

Likes: Bass guitars, New gauntlets, and thunderstorms

Dislikes/Hates: Nayru, Zombies, bad hair days, broken bar stools (Hey, someone has to pay for them…) and Pensuke on one of his "Episodes" (When he has a mental breakdown thanks to future shock)

**Zachary "Zack" Fair: **The silent equivalent of Cloud. He is the reason Cloud took up fist fighting because Zack took Cloud's buster sword back. He rarely speaks and when he does it is usually a small sentence or phrase. The drummer for Projekt 17, and one of the regulars in the Chocolate Bar.

Age: 15 ½

Classes: Sword Fighting, Fencing, Combatant class (A prequel to Extreme Combat Class), and Magic Usage 101.

Likes: His friends, his drums, and his sword

Dislikes/Hates: Everything else.

**Ashley:** Pensuke's Girlfriend and the front woman in Block Out the Sun. She transferred from Diamond City High School to be in the Nexus.

Age: 15 (Through use of an aging potion)

Classes: Magic usage 101, Teaches Potion making, and also Takes Alchemy class

Likes: Magic, Music, and Pensuke

Dislikes: Nayru, and Zombies

MINOR CHARACTERS

**Axmak Moonglow: **A transfer student from Darnassus Academy in Azeroth. He brought all his Brew fest Brew back from Stormwind and gets drunk frequently. One of 3 Synth/DJ/Singers of the band Block Out the Sun (A techno/dance Movement)

**V.E.N.O.X:** An android created by Red XIII by accident and he is now a great student and assistant to Red's experiments. Another Block Out the Sun Member He sings most frequently.

**Nayru: **Goddess of love and leader of the Sexist group known as the white mages constantly tries to make Cloud and Pensuke Fall in love with her.

**Vincent Valentine:** The only person in the whole school to have a secret addition in his room (A gun closet with every model and make of gun ever made is in his closet. He helps Cloud and his friends on occasions when they need his help.

Other Characters will be explained in the story when they appear


End file.
